The Leaf of Fate
by KuronekoXIII
Summary: STOPPED Ten years have past since, Mikan's parents died. She and Hotaru went to Tokyo to continue there their studies. But an unexceptional luck came into their way. What will happen to the life of the brunette when she meets the band crimson abyss
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**The Leaf of Fate**

**(Cherry and Abyss)**

**Authors notes:** this is my first ever fanfic..to the readers it might be little clichéd but I hope you all will review and thanks in advanced for taking a look in my first ever story..ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I done own Gakuen alice or any of it's characters….i wish I could..but the plot is my only thing.

----------------------------------------XOXO……XOXO--------------------------------------------

**Chapter I**

**Prologue (the past)**

**-never take fate for granted-**

**10 years ago**

_It was a very beautiful summer morning at the green fieds of hokkaido, families are merrily bonding together at parks, happily eating bentos their mother made for lunch. A certain family stands out amongst the crowd, this is the SAKURA FAMILY. Theirs was a very ideal life. A rich and happy family that gives a lot of attention to their little princess. They always go to the park or somewhere else every weekend as a form of family bonding. They were very idyllic, the couple, MR. Ren Sakra and MRS. Sayuka Hijiri and their lovely little daughter Mikan Sakura. They are all you can describe, Rich, Beautiful, handsome, elegant, loving, caring, thoughtful and many more. _

_The couple loved their little daughter more than their love for themselves and more than they care about their money, not just lots of money, I mean tons and tons of money. They personally own the Sakura Corporations which they are partners with the well-known in the industry, the Imai's. _

_Back to the park,_

_They both loved their daughter to bits, and for that they always make sure to spend time with her. You can say that Mikan is the luckiest daughter in the whole universe to have such a life. But then again, God has never made a perfect life. _

_After the family blithely eats their lunch, they decided to go to the sakura festival that is being held at the town. They went to their car and headed to the festival, with the blink of an eye their lives has turned over, the leaf of faith decided to take a turn. _

* * *

_This incident has started a new adventure on our princess' life. How on how will she face life? RnR………_


	2. Chapter 2: Mikan Sakura

**Chapter II**

**Mikan Sakura**

**Summary: Ten years have past since, Mikan's parents died. She and Hotaru went to Tokyo to continue there their studies. But an unexceptional luck came into their way, Mikan was scouted to become the next century's idol but decided to keep her identity. But, she met this boy from crimson abyss namely Natsume Hyuuga who has known her secret that she is the idol "cherry". How will Mikan's fate turn out to be?**

The sun shined vibrantly in a gleeful Saturday morning, rays streaming down beautifully stroking the green lands of the peaceful and quiet Hokkaido. The elegant rays skillfully touched the rosy cheeks of a sleeping brunette as if signaling her to wake up. She opened her lids revealing deep, cheerful olive orbs that can trap anyone's heart. The sun's rays gently caressed her long auburn hair as she slipped from her blankets and gave a wide yawn.

"aughhh….another boring day" she said as she stood up from bed heading downstairs.

"Good morning my lady" said the maid to Mikan respectfully.

"ohayoo, sayaka-chan" she replied with a charming smile plastered in her face.

After greeting the maid, she swiftly made her way to the dining room to meet her stoic best friend non other than Hotaru Imai herself.

"Hotaru-chan!!!" Mikan squealed as she tried to give Hotaru a morning hug.

WHAPPAAKKK!!!! BANG! BANG! BUUUGGG!!

"owww!!!" Mikan cried as she found herself back to the foot of the stairs.

"Hotaru you meanie!!" she whimpered as she crawled back to her seat.

"how many times do I have to tell you no hugs?!" Hotaru said as she drank her coffee, yup coffee in the morning for a 16 year old.

Mikan was about to retort when the maid handed her breakfast. Beacon, eggs, mashed potato and mixed vegetables,(yum!) were on her plate. As they finished their breakfast, they went to their oasis, which is the garden to find some peace and quite.

"Hotaru, school starts next week and are you sure we are going to study in Tokyo and leave our lovely Hokkaido?" Mikan asked as she played with the glittering flowers beside her.

"I am always sure." Hotaru replied without even bothering to look at her best friend.

"Well I suppose, we've been her since diaper days and maybe we could get ourselves a little more fun!" Mikan said as she danced gracefully at their garden.

After a week, the two are now in Tokyo. They decided to go to Alice Academy since that is the most prestigious school in japan and has basically everything; from actresses and actors, singers and composers, other TV personalities and social heirs.

The two sat down at a bench near the park obviously taking a rest after the long travel. Of course they traveled by car but it sure kills the butt to stay sitting still for hours.

"Hotaru, can we have ice cream?!! Please please please" Mikan said with puppy eyes hoping for her BFF to agree.

"Sure, but your treat, and I want crab ice cream" Hotaru simply replied but joy is transparent in her deep purple eyes. _Crab ice cream may not be familiar with the most of us but it does sure exist._

Mikan returned to Hotaru with THREE ice creams at hand.

"why three?" Hotaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"one for you and two for me!" Mikan replied with that remarkable smile.

"_What a pig"_ Hotaru thought as she ate her tasty crab ice cream.

Unknown to the two of them, many people were looking their way. Well I take that back, unknown to Mikan ONLY. Mikan Sakura is an absolute head turner, not just her but also Hotaru, but the difference is their aura. Mikan has the cheerful, happy-go-luck aura around her while Hotaru has the exact opposite, deadly and empty. Well the saying opposites attract each other sure applies here.

With the amount of attention the two are gaining, it caught a certain man's attention. He confidently approached the two lass' and bowed like a prince asking a princess for a dance.

"Bonjour me Cheri" the man said with a smile, kissing Mikan's hand in the process.

"What do you want and who are you?" Hotaru replied with a deadly tone.

"If you are trying to hit on us, better run 'cause were not interested and were not whores". She followed.

"my, my, my, my dear, I'm not hitting on you, I am scouting both of you. I excuse myself for not introducing, I am Narumi Shougo from Blaze Industries, I am in-charge of scouting new talents for our company to be tne next pop idol, dance group, prodigy actress and Abercrombie and fitc's new top model." He said proudly to both girls handing them his business card showing proof of what he said is true.

Hotaru accepted the card and brought out a machine;

"**Invention 87456, card tester,**it checks if the card is fake or not." Hotaru explained to both of them.

After confirming that the card is true, Hotaru's money bulb quickly lit, if Mikan is going to be a star, and she will be her manager her fortune is going to be on tops!

"explain the details" she said to Narumi, positively showing interest to the offer he gave out.

"okay deal, we agree, on one condition." Hotaru said blankly

"state it honey" narumi replied.

"_what a gay"_ Hotaru though.

"She will be the material and I'll be her manager"

"WHAT?! Hotaru what the hell are you saying? I thought were here to study not to become a star? Mikan quickly retorted

"we are, we are just adding some fun. I thought you wanted it?" she replied with an evil smirk in her pretty face.

"well…..i guess?" Mikan said whimpering by her side.

_Baka, she fell for it_ Hotaru though while evilly laughing inside her brain.

"what do you say?" she asked Narumi with a brow elegantly raised.

"But of course" Narumi smiled reassuringly, quite pleased to have a new discovery.

What will become of Mikan? Is it the right decision to enter the world of showbiz? Will she remember things before her parents did and the reason behind it? RnR

Please review!! This is my first ever fic sorry if it's not much and the summary stinks but as the story progresses secrets will be revealed.


End file.
